Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-175588 discloses an impact tool having a striking mechanism that moves a tool accessory in the direction of a striking axis, a transmission housing that holds the striking mechanism, and a housing that is provided with a handle designed to be held by a user. In this impact tool, the transmission housing and the housing are connected by two elastic members and thus moved with respect to each other in the direction of the striking axis, so that vibration which is caused by driving of the striking mechanism is reduced.